Qaund Tom rencontre Nagini (corrigé)
by HappyEndingAndMe
Summary: Venez découvrir les aventure de Tom (quelque peu sadique) ainsi que de son serpent Nagini (quelque peu fou) qui n'ont qu'une idée en tête: régner sur le monde. Mais avant cela, ils devront apprendre à vivre ensemble.
1. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 5 mois, que Tom Jedusor bientôt le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, cherchait un animal de compagnie. En effet, lors des rares visites au Pré-au-Lard qui lui étaient accordées, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé son bonheur. Vous pouvez penser que sa demande était exagérer mais pas du tout !

Tom cherchait simplement un serpent royal. Simplement… Enfin, cela n'avait pas l'air si facile de trouver ce serpent, car selon chaque animalier, ses reptiles n'aimaient pas la présence des humains.

Cependant, le grand Tom Jedusor, le sang-pur (c'est pas très bien de se mentir à sois-même Tom…), le digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard, le prince des Serpentard ne pouvait donc pas se contenter d'une simple chouette ou encore d'un rat.

Si cela continuait ainsi, il reverrait très sérieusement ses plans pour devenir le plus grand mage noir du monde. Effectivement, avez-bous déjà vu un futur mage noir sans un digne compagnon qui refléterait sa digne personne ?

Revenant vers Poudlard, un vent hivernal commença à se lever et Tom réajusta son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison.

Sans vraiment faire attention, il faillit marcher sur quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un vu la façon dont la personne s'emporta. Le jeune Jedusor n'ayant pas fait attention où qu'il marchait s'excusa vivement face à cette petite, voir très petite personne. Cela devait sûrement être un gobelin travaillant à la banque qu'il avait faillit les écrasés. Ces êtres étaient tellement insignifiants, que cela surprit Tom lui-même qu'il s'excuse face à cette chose, qu'il laissa descendre son regard vers la créature.

Et la se fut le choque pour le prince de Serpentard. Son coeur manqua quelques battements Assurément, se tenait devant lui un serpent royal !

« -Maudits humains , ne savent même pas marcher correctement s'énerva t-il

-Excuse moi, mais serais-tu, par hasard un serpent royal siffla le Serpentard au reptile qui était en face de lui.

-Tien, un siffleur mais dis-moi comment sais-tu que je suis un serpent royal, n'as-tu pas peur de moi demanda le cobra au jeune sorcier

-Bien sûr que non ! Je vous adore d'ailleurs, est-ce que vous accepteriez de devenir mon animal de compagnie supplia le sorcier

-Moi ? Moi ! Tu oses me traiter de simple animal de compagnie ? Je te rappelle que je suis un serpent royal, le plus respecter des serpents. Je pourrais te tuer d'une simple morsure et tu veux que je devienne un simple animal de compagnie comme un chien ?

-Pardonne-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En réalité souhaiterais-tu être mon compagnon de crime ? Questionna t-i

-Hum, ton offre deviens toute suite beaucoup plus alléchante, mais que souhaites-tu faire de moi ?

-Disons que j'ai des projets ayant comme idée d'être le plus grand mage noir et pour cela j'aurais besoin de toi qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'accepte, mais dis-moi cher humain, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Tom Jedusor et toi ? Questionna t-il

-Nagini, alors allons-y Tom, allons régner sur le monde ensemble s'écria Nagini. »

Ayant terminé leur discution, Nagini commença à rire machiavéliquement très vite suivi de Tom. En entendant ce bruit, les passants eurent froid dans le dos. Mais qui étaient-ils pour interrompre une histoire d'amour qui ne faisait que de commencer ?


	2. Chapter 2: Rentrer dans Poudlard facile?

Maintenant que Tom avait son serpent royal, il devait à présent réussir à le faire rentrer dans Poudlard sans que face de citron ne s'en rende compte. Et on n'allait pas se mentir, ça allait être compliqué surtout que les professeurs, regardaient les sacs des élèves pour vérifier si ils n'avaient rien acheté d'illégal.

« -Dis-moi Tom, toi qui est si intelligent,si beau, si parfait comment vas-tu me faire rentrer dans Poudlard sans que personne ne sans rende compte siffla Nagini de colère »

Réfléchissant quelques instants, le Serpentard trouva une idée. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela plaise à son serpent (Et moi non plus d'ailleurs…)

-Et bien j'ai une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela va te plaire… hésita le jeune Jedusor

-Dis moi ton idée jeune siffleur, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps à perdre s'empressa le reptile

« -C'est très simple il te suffira de… chuchota Tom à Nagini »

Et sous les jurons quelques peu colorés de Nagini et le rire mesquin du jeune Serpentard, le reptile s'engagea vers l'arrière du château . En effet, le fourchelangue venait de proposer à son serpent royal de rentrer dans Poudlard par les égouts et de passer par les toilettes de l'école.

C'était au tour de Tom de passer devant Dumbledoor. Ce dernier tenta de lire ses pensées plusieurs fois. Ayant compris le petit jeu de son professeur, Tom évita le regard inquisiteur de citron sur jambe. Il put ainsi rentrer dans Poudlard sans se faire suspecter une seule fois.

Dorénavant, il devait retrouver Nagini avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de manger l'un des élèves de Poudlard. Quoi que quelques Sang de Bourbe en moins ne pouvait pas faire mal pensa gaiement Tom en marchant dans les couloirs.

Arrivé devant les toilettes le fourchelangue hésita à rentrer. Et si elle s'était perdu. Ou encore pire si elle avait décidé de le manger pour se venger de l'avoir obligé de passer par les égouts ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva en face de Nagini qui… qui se regardait dans le miroir ?

« -Dis Tom, tu ne trouves pas que je suis belle ? Questionna le reptile

-Belle?Attends tu étais… UNE FILLE ? s'écria Tom »


End file.
